Seré tu paraguas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: La lluvia caía intensamente como las lágrimas de Chat Noir al saber que Hawk Moth es su padre.


Los nubarrones oscurecían el día. Ocasionando que se viera más deprimente pareciendo como si las nubes contuvieran dolor, uno que muy pronto iban a dejar salir.

 _"No hay duda, Hawk Moth es Gabriel Agreste"_

Ladybug lo había dicho con seguridad sin ningún rastro de duda. Chat Noir tragó saliva.

 _"¿Pruebas?"_

Su garganta quería dejar salir esa pregunta. Pero... ¿Para qué? Si el también sabia la respuesta.

Hawk Moth era Gabriel Agreste. Su padre.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza sintiendo el sabor de la sangre para no sentir el dolor de su corazón. Para no llorar en frente de su Lady.

Su cabeza se agachó como si estuviera mirando el suelo. Sin embargo no estaba mirando nada, él, mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, como sus puños a su costado.

— ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos actuar? —Preguntó Ladybug— ¿Crees que sería buena idea confrontarlo en este momento?

Al haber pasado un rato sin oír respuesta de su compañero. Posó sus ojos en su compañero, llamándolo: "¿Chat?" Para encontrarse que estaba temblando.

— ¿Chat? —Repitió sumamente preocupada— ¿Estas bien? —Posando una mano en su hombro en gesto amistoso.

Esa pregunta rompió todas sus fuerzas. Cayó al suelo, golpeando sus rodillas en el proceso. _"¿Estaba bien? No, no lo estaba"_ Sus ojos humedeciéndose.

— ¡Chat! —Exclamó arrodillándose tomándolo por los hombros. Queriéndola que la mire, pero no lo hizo. Siguió en la misma posición con las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos.

En ese instante, la primera gota de sus ojos cayó y luego de eso la lluvia comenzó a caer.

— Tenemos que irnos —Proclamó Ladybug— ¡Ha comenzado a llover!

No obstante aunque ella se haya parado y tironeado a Chat. Este no se levantó y no dio ningún indicio de que lo iba a hacer, un gimoteo se escuchó entre todo el chaparrón.

— ¿Estas llorando? —Cuestionó Ladybug atónita— ¿Qué te pasa?

Este se abrazó a sí mismo, meciéndose.

"¿¡Qué le pasaba!?" "¡Su padre es Hawk Moth!" "¡Su padre!" "Su papá..."

Pero las palabras no salían, solo gimoteos que producía su garganta por el incontrolable llanto que no podía detener.

— ¿Chat...? —La voz de Ladybug le salió en un hilo de voz con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

"¿Fue por lo de recién?" Se preguntó en su cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, provocando que se le rasgara su corazón "¿Por el hecho de que Gabriel Agreste?" "¿Es eso?" "¿Lo conocía?" "o... es por otra cosa..."

Entretanto la lluvia caía con tal intensidad que estaban completamente empapados de pies a cabeza, como miles de gotas cayendo por sus cabellos.

Y mientras más lo miraba, hecho un ovillo, completamente desgarrado como oír su llanto atravesó de la lluvia, solo, eso le suponía que era la primera razón. El hecho de que le había contado que Hawk Moth era Gabriel Agreste, el villano que debían derrotar.

— ¡Chat! —Gritó en medio del chaparrón— Te vas a enfermar —Declaro dejando de lado la noticia, yendo hacia al lado de su salud— Vamos a cubrirnos de la lluvia —Con un deje de súplica sin soltar su muñeca.

El susodicho que la había escuchado, negó débilmente con la cabeza. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

— Quisiera cubrir mi corazón, protegerlo... —Musitó en cambio— ¡Que pare de llover! —Gritó al segundo sorprendiendo a la heroína al ver como se cubría sus oídos.

Esos mismos, que ahora escuchaba cada cosa que su padre dijo. Rememorando, mientras su corazón se agrietaba más y más. Ese, que estaba a punto de romperse. En el instante en que Ladybug le confirmo lo que ya sabía...

 _"No hay duda, Hawk Moth es Gabriel Agreste"_

La verdad, le dolía en el fondo de su ser. Esa que si le hubieran dado para elegir hubiera preferido vivir en la ignorancia.

Por un momento, sintió que debajo de la lluvia, ocultaba su dolor; sentía que la misma lluvia lo estaba cubriendo, la que tapaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento. No obstante, esta, le hacía sentir peor. Le duplicaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Ladybug que lo oyó, sintió como sus propios ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y no debido por la lluvia. Ocasionado porque no soportaba verlo así, a él, que siempre poseía una sonrisa, que la animaba y la coqueteaba por doquier.

Estando tan triste.

Ella se arrodilló y posó sus manos sobre los hombros. No sabía cómo consolarlo, pero lo intento. La atrajo hacia ella, deslizando sus manos por su espalda, uniéndose en una especie de abrazo.

Este tardo unos segundos en corresponderlo, antes de quitar sus manos en sus oído y deslisarlos en su espalda, apretándola con fuerza y dolor. Entretanto la lluvia caía intensamente como las lágrimas de Chat Noir al saber que Hawk Moth es su padre.

— Te protegeré —Espetó Ladybug— Si hay algo mal, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea...

 _"Déjame devolverte lo que siempre haces por mi"_ Repuso en su mente.

Chat Noir que la escuchaba, esas palabras provocaron que un calor se extendiera por su cuerpo y su corazón se saltara un latido y mucho mas cuando oyó la siguiente frase: "Seré tu paraguas"

Ante eso, Chat Noir se retiró un poco para atrás, viéndola a los ojos, lo que por ese contacto visual, ocasiono que Ladybug pudiera vislumbrar el dolor de Chat Noir en sus pupilas.

— Siempre estaré a tu lado. Puedes...

La palabra se murió en su garganta cuando el héroe de París sonrió de forma débil, pero sincera. Ocasionando que la heroína le brillaran los ojos por ver eso.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, mirándose, notando que la tormenta comenzaba a menguar. Si, esta todavía no se terminó. Era muy pronto para que saliera el sol, para que aparezca un arcoíris; aun los truenos resonaban con furia en la lejanía.

No se había acabado. Aún no.

No obstante, Chat Noir tenía a su paraguas...


End file.
